1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a content receiving apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The video on demand (VOD) permitting the user to view the desired video content at the desired time is extending. In the VOD system, contents such as movies and dramas broadcast on TV in the past are distributed.
With the further extension of VOD in the future, the VOD content is expected to come to be distributed simultaneously with the broadcast program. Then, the user, who begins to view and becomes interested in a broadcast program midway, will switch the viewing to the VOD content and thus can view the particular broadcast program from the very beginning. Also, the user viewing a broadcast program and desirous of performing the operation such as “rapid feed” or “skip” can view the images of the unbroadcast part of the broadcast program by switching to the VOD content. In other words, the user may be able to freely manipulate and view the real-time broadcast program in the same way as a recorded program.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-136974 discloses a method of switching the viewing from a broadcast program to a VOD content. In this conventional method, the same VOD content as a program being broadcast is obtained from an archive and rewound to an unrecorded part or rapidly fed to an unbroadcast part.